


Circumstantial

by Linisen



Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Otabek Altin, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pakhan and his Swan-verse, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuri got placed in a cabin with the head of the watch guard, who he had met several times before but didn’t really know. He was fairly sure he had never done anything but greet him in terms of conversation. Otabek Altin was the quiet type, with a cold stare and a stoic expression. He looked either miserable or completely void of emotions most of the time. It was something Yuri could deeply admire, as well as be fairly pissed off by. Who didn’t show their emotions anyway? Yuri had trouble keeping rage in on the regular. Otabek Altin was also unfairly attractive, but Yuri hadn’t told a living soul that, and was not planning to any time soon.
Relationships: Background, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654267
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omg_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Valkyrie/gifts).



> This is for Valkyrie, who wanted to know how Yuri and Otabek met in the Pakhan and his swan-verse. I always love coming back to this story. I’m still very proud of it, and it’s always interesting getting to explore new parts of it.

Yuri had known it was coming, really. The pakhan had been fretting like a mad person for the last couple of weeks, and while Yuri wasn’t sure if it was going to excuse driving all the alpha’s from the main building, he had known it was up. Alexia had always been so sensitive to her only son’s mood, whether she was aware of it or not, and there was no difference now. Maybe she was even more prone to it now, with her succession lineage being involved. Yuri had known that soon they would all be thrown out, left to patrol around the manor like foot soldiers to protect the preciousness inside. 

It was fucking annoying.

Victor had been on the fence ever since the start of Yuuri’s pregnancy, really ever since it was announced, and the longer it progressed the worse worked up he got. There was as if he was never really there when Yuri met him, his mind always elsewhere, with his mate. Yuri had seen him lose conversation midway several times, as well as lose track of plans in a way he never did otherwise. Yuri didn’t know if it was the bond, general worry or whatever the fuck it was that made Victor act more aloof than usual, but this was pathetic. 

It was even worse when Yuuri was in the room. Victor was as if glued to Yuuri’s side, constantly making sure he was alright or if he needed anything. There had even been public fucking scentings at dinner and really that’s where Yuri drew the line. Fucking idiots. Maybe it was better to be thrown out, so he didn’t have to look at this farce. 

The most irritating thing was that Yuri really didn’t see the point of this hysteria. Yuuri was a fucking capable person, pregnant or not. He had managed to send them signals from a fortress when he was kidnapped, stolen a gun from a guard, and shot the person that had given him a heat inducer in the gut twice. He had major combat training, was a skilled planner as well as had the entire bratva wrapped around his fucking little finger - Yuri included. Yeah, he would never admit it but it was true. Yuri was very sure he was capable of growing a baby, so perhaps everyone could just fucking chill. 

Anyway, none of that helped, when Alexia one morning called them all in and proclaimed that the manor were to be cleared of alpha’s for an undecided amount of time and that they were all to clear out their rooms. Yuri had been assigned a cabin fairly close to the main building, so apparently he wasn’t as much of a threat to the pregnant omega or the spawn or whatever. Dimirti had been banned to the farthest end of the estate and every time Yuri saw him he couldn’t help to laugh at the idiot sulking over it. It was fucking hilarious. Well.. maybe Yuri couldn’t really blame Victor or Alexia or whoever it was that had made the living plans in that case. Dimitri had once almost shot Phichit Chulanont in the throat so, maybe that wasn’t a very soothing environment for the baby… but like really. They were the Bratva. The kids born here weren’t going to be in a very calm environment. They all fucking knew it. 

Yuri got placed in a cabin with the head of the watch guard, who he had met several times before but didn’t really know. He was fairly sure he had never done anything but greet him in terms of conversation. Otabek Altin was the quiet type, with a cold stare and a stoic expression. He looked either miserable or completely void of emotions most of the time. It was something Yuri could deeply admire, as well as be fairly pissed off by. Who didn’t show their emotions anyway? Yuri had trouble keeping rage in on the regular. Otabek Altin was also unfairly attractive, but Yuri hadn’t told a living soul that, and was not planning to any time soon.

Otabek didn’t seem super ecstatic about getting a roommate in the small two bedroom cabin, but he didn’t say much when Yuri hauled his stuff in there. He merely pointed him to the empty bedroom, and then stated that he was going out on patrol around the estate. The first days were mostly like that. They seemed to be working around each other pretty well, and Yuri didn’t think they exchanged more than a handful of words in the few times they crossed paths, and really it was fine by Yuri. 

It all changed on the fifth day. 

Yuri had been out patrolling, cursing over the added security that had been added as the Pakhan’s heir became more and more known in the criminal circuits. A loose tip had come in about someone planning to try to break in and hurt the omega carrying the heir, and all capable had been sent out on watch, while Victor went out into town in a rage to find the one behind it. They could all just hope he didn’t go feral. At least he took Chris with him. 

Yuri was just walking around one of the fences and checking so no one had breached them, when everything happened all at once. He spotted a hole in the fence behind a group of bushes, and just as he squatted down to investigate a gunshot rang through the air. Yuri twisted sharply towards it, only to hear another one ring out.

“Yuri watch out!”

The bullet hit Yuri’s side, and he sucked in a breath at the sharp burning sensation, losing his balance for just a moment as his hand came to grasp his ribs. He saw Otabek, and only realised then that it had been him that had called. There was a man just between them, and he turned sharply towards Otabek seeming to have shifted focus. The intruder's gun was raised, and Otabek held his own towards him as well. Yuri smirked, and took a deep breath as he pulled his now blood soaked hand from his side. It hurt like a bitch, but this was hardly the first gunshot wound he ever got. They were just lucky that the bastard seemed to think he had taken Yuri out. 

He raised his gun, and then with sure precision fired a shot at the man’s head. The moment froze, and then the intruding alpha fell to the ground, coloring it red with blood. Yuri’s lips spread into a proud smile, and then his gaze locked with Otabek. 

“Nice shot,” Otabek said, and Yuri hummed as he focused back on his own side. IT was bleeding pretty badly, but it wasn’t deep. More like a scratch. He had been lucky. 

“Who the fuck was that?” Yuri asked, as Otabek walked with sure steps towards him, stepping over the man laying on the pavement. 

“Don’t know, don’t know how many more there are,” Otabek said, squatting down beside him. Yuri moved his hand to his side again, and then hissed. Fuck it hurt so back. Annoying. 

“This is embarrassing,” Yuri sighed, and then when he looked up he met Otabek’s gaze. The beta smirked, and Yuri frowned. He had never seen anything like a smile on Otabek’s face before. What the fuck? “What?”

“You just got shot and call it embarrassing?” Otabek said with a shake of his head. “Is it bad?”

“Nooo, which is why it’s embarrassing,” Yuri said with a sigh. Otabek rose, and then offered his hand. Yuri looked at it for a moment, and then accepted it slowly. Otabek pulled him up, and Yuri couldn’t help but hiss again at the sensation of pain shooting up his side. 

“It could be worse, you could be dead,” Otabek said, and Yuri looked at him in bewilderment, and then couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, that would actually have been embarrassing,” Yuri agreed, and Otabek grinned. Woah. What kind of fucking parallel universe was this? And why did he look so good doing that? “I should call it in.”

“On it,” Otabek said, and then with two taps had his phone to his ear. He delivered the news about the hole in the fence and the shooting. Yuri shifted from foot to foot. He needed to do something about the blood still tickling down his side, or he would get woozy soon. Otabek was quick in his reporting, and then he pulled his phone from his ear, and focused back on Yuri. 

“They’ve gotten three more. No one reached the main house so far. They’ve secured the entrances. Someone will come out to fix the fence in a little bit. No word from Victor yet. I've been ordered to take you to the cabin and patch you up,” Otabek said, and then very unceremoniously grabbed Yuri’s arm, and slung it over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Yuri said, but didn’t fight it. He knew that it would be much easier to get himself anywhere like this. It didn’t mean he had to like getting help. “I can patch myself up just fine.”

“Okay, well maybe you can show me that then, back at the cabin,” Otabek said, and Yuri grumbled, but let the beta lead them across the large estate. It took much longer than it usually did. They didn’t say anything as they walked, but Otabek was a warm solid presence beside him, and he smelled pretty good too. Not that Yuri would admit it. By the time they reached the cabin, Yuri was pretty dizzy, and didn’t put up much of a fight when Otabek left him in an armchair in the kitchen. A box of wrapping materials soon appeared on the table before him, and then Otabek came back with a pair of scissors. 

“Sit still,” he said, and then sliced right through Yuri’s shirt, before pulling it off. “How you holding up?”

“M’ fine,” Yuri said, even if he was still crazy dizzy. Stupid. He should be out there shooting more idiots.

“Yeah clearly,” Otabek said, and Yuri frowned. “Hold this to the wound.”

He gave Yuri a soaked gauze, and Yuri sighed. “This is the fucking worst part,” he pointed out. Otabek scoffed and nodded, and Yuri sighed, and then did as told. 

“Fucking shit,” he cursed as the alcohol burned against the wound, making his eyes tear up. 

“Here,” Otabek said, and held a glass out.Yuri took it, and then drowned the vodka in one go. 

“Much more pleasant burn,” he pointed out, and Otabek hummed as he looked through the materials of his box. He looked up, and then poured Yuri another glass. He drowned that too, and then pulled the compress from the wound, more pink now than white. Otabek gave him a pressure compress, and Yuri pushed it as hard as he could against the wound. 

“I’ll sew you up later,” Otabek said, and Yuri’s brows rose. “Once the bleeding calms.”

“You can do that?” he asked, and Otabek hummed, pulling out his own chair to sit opposite him. “Cool.”

“You think so?” Otabek said, and Yuri scoffed. 

“No, Otabek I think it’s lame. Of course it’s fucking cool,” he said and then rolled his eyes. Otabek smiled, and then leaned forward. His dark eyes met Yuri’s and a shiver raced up Yuri’s spine. Why was he so fucking hot? It wasn’t fair. It was enough that Yuri was fighting blood loss here. 

“You can call me Beka, if you want,” Otabek said calmly, and Yuri’s brows rose. He blinked, and then frowned. 

“Why?” he asked, and Otabek shrugged. 

“My friends call me Beka,” he said, and Yuri felt heat rush to his cheeks for a reason he rather not know. He swallowed, and then sucked his cheek into his mouth. He glanced back at Otabek, who was still looking at him. Yuri didn’t let many in, but Otabek had sort of saved his life,twice today, so he guessed he was fine. 

“Okay Beka,” he said, and a smile curled on Otabek’s lips. “Call me Yura.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Room for two?”  
> “Yes, until tomorrow,” Beka said, and the receptionist hummed in agreement, taping on the computer.  
> “That’s fine, we have a couple of double rooms but they all have double beds. Is that alright?” she asked, and Yuri felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.  
> “Sure,” Beka said, as if it was no big deal at all, pulling out a stack of cash to pay for the room. What the actual fuck? Share a bed? Was Beka going crazy? How on earth would Yuri survive that?

The hotel wasn’t exactly high in standard, but it was much better than the motel they had passed ten minutes prior. Yuri was glad they had found a place at all, being int he middle of fucking nowhere, and he was dying to flop face first into a fucking bed, and sleep for a decade. Beka was walking beside him, and there was a comfortable silence between them as they made their way from the non-conscious black car into the lobby of the hotel. Yuri glanced over, and even though his exhaustion he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Having Beka by his side was like a constant security. Yuri wasn’t sure when he had started feeling like that, but in the year since Yuri had moved into the cottage, Beka had become a constant in his life few others had. He even smelled like home now, not that Yuri would even fucking admit that.

It was really nice.

It wasn’t that Yuri didn’t have other friends, but really the people he was closest to in his life were Victor and Chris, and he had gotten to know them when he was a kid. They basically had no other choice than to become his friends since all of them grew up in the Bratva. Then there had been Yuuri too, but that had been different too. Yuuri was Victor’s from the start, no matter how much of a fucking moron Victor was in his teens. He really didn’t deserve to even kiss the ground Yuuri walked on, but luckily that stupid alpha knew it by now. Yuuri hadn’t figured it out still, but Yuri still had hopes he would some day.

Beka however, he was Yuri’s. Not, like his like in a possessive kind of ‘my mate’-way, even if Yuri really wouldn't be opposed to that… It was just, when he was with Beka he knew that they were friends because Beka liked him as he was now. There was no obligation, just the two of them being friends. 

It was freaking awesome.

“Good evening,” the receptionist said, and Beka walked up to her, with Yuri hanging back behind him. They both knew it was safest. Yuri could be polite if he absolutely wanted to, but he hadn’t slept for like thirty six hours and Yuri’s patience left as quick as a sneeze when he was tired. “Room for two?”

“Yes, until tomorrow,” Beka said, and the receptionist hummed in agreement, taping on the computer.

“That’s fine, we have a couple of double rooms, but they all have double beds. Is that alright?” she asked, and Yuri felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

“Sure,” Beka said, as if it was no big deal at all, pulling out a stack of cash to pay for the room. What the actual fuck? Share a bed? Was Beka going crazy? How on earth would Yuri survive that?

“Here you go,” the receptionist said, handing over a key with a smile, like she hadn’t just handed over Yuri’s death sentence. “Enjoy your stay. Let us know if you need anything.”

For a brief moment Yuri considered plucking his gun from where it was tucked into his pants in the back, and threaten her to fix them a room with two fucking beds, but perhaps that was a little excessive. Especially since Beka didn’t seem to even raise an eyebrow over it, just accepting the key and turning towards the elevator. Yuri trailed after, the duffel slung over his shoulder feeling ten tons heavier. 

They came to a stop outside of the elevator, and Yuri looked over to the side. Beka looked back, and Yuri quickly turned away his gaze. He was glad they were both wearing scent blockers, because he didn’t want Beka to know the panic currently coursing through his system.

“You okay?” Beka asked, and Yuri nodded, looking down at his shoes. He felt had been doing so well in hiding his building crush this year, and now he was terrified of Beka noticing something. “You sure?”

“Yeah, just tired,” Yuri mumbled, which was true but that was clearly not what was on his mind at the moment. Beka hummed by his side, and the elevator came, opening its doors before them.

“We’ll be able to rest soon,” Beka said casually as he stepped inside. Yuri hummed again and followed. He rested back against the back wall, his head tipped back. They didn’t say anything as the elevator rose, but that wasn’t anything uncommon. They often spent time together being completely silent, sitting in the cottage and reading. Even on watch they could sit in perfect silence for hours in the car side by side without any strain. Now Yuri felt the silence stretch between them, but had no idea what to say to break it.

The elevator stopped, and they both stepped out and turned left to follow the corridor to their room. It was easy enough to find it, and as soon as they came in Yuri felt the excruciating tiredness wash over him again. He really was fucking exhausted. 

“I’m going to fall asleep standing,” he muttered, and Beka snorted. “I should probably shower but I might pass out.”

“You can do it tomorrow,” Beka said with a shrug, and Yuri hummed. He could, no one would care.

“Yeah,” he agreed, and then moved into the bathroom to quickly wash up, he walked out to find Beka having unmade the bed. Yuri flopped face first into it, hearing Beka chuckle behind him.

“I’ll just take a shower,” he said, and Yuri waved at him, using the small amount of energy he had left. He only heard Beka’s continued chuckling but without seeing him, but it still made him smile. Yuri heard the door to the bathroom close, and curled up a little on the bed, grabbing for the comforter. The single comforter. 

Fucking perfect.

He looked across the bed, and let his fingers caress over the stretched fabric. A possessive thought filled his mind, of scenting the side Beka would sleep on. In the morning they would wake and Beka would smell like him and… Yuri pushed the thought down and closed his eyes. The bed felt so narrow, and he couldn't look at it.

Luckily he was exhausted, and as he heard the shower start in the bathroom he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


Yuri woke sometime during the night, the room pitch black and no sign of the sun rising yet. He wasn’t sure what it had been that had woken him, but the room was quiet, and he couldn’t detect something from the outside either. All he could hear was his own shuffling on the bed, and Beka’s steady breathing. Yuri risked turning towards him, his eyes still closed. A part of him desperately wanted to reach out and see how close Beka was, to feel him under his fingers. Yuri didn’t dare to however, and how fucking pathetic was that?

Yuri drew in a deep breath, and then slowly opened his eyes. Beka’s dark eyes met his own, and Yuri couldn’t hold back a gasp. Beka blinked, and then turned fully towards him.

“Why are you awake?” Yuri asked, his heart hammering in his chest. They were so close, in a way they had never been before. Yuri’s entire body was tingling to reach out and touch, even though he knew he couldn’t. 

“Just thinking,” Beka said, and it was such a Beka thing to say that Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Thinking about what?” he asked, and Beka held his gaze for a long moment. Yuri was just about to ask if something was wrong with him, when Beka spoke again.

“Yuri do you- do you ever want what Victor has?” he asked, and Yuri was taken aback. What did he mean by that?

“What?” he asked, his mind spinning. Did he mean being the heir of the Bratva? Being a mate to the deadliest omega on the continent? Being a father? Yuri didn’t want any of it.

“I mean… Do you ever want what Victor and Yuuri have?” Beka clarified, and Yuri’s brows furrowed even deeper. Total co-dependence and far too many fucking pet names? No thanks. “A mate.”

Ah, so that's what he was hinting at. Yuri squirmed. It felt odd to talk about things like this with Beka, when he was the one Yuri wanted so fucking desperately. He swallowed, and looked away. The dark felt blanketing, and he found courage in staring down at the white sheet underneath him.    
“I don’t want a mate like… I just don’t want anyone,” Yuri tried to explain, but didn’t find the words to continue. Beka hummed.

“But with the right person?” he pushed, and Yuri considered getting up and getting out of bed just to escape. He didn’t want to talk about this. He could feel himself walking a slack line, and any second now he would trip up, and fall. “If you met someone who you’d want that connection too?”

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed honestly. What else could he say? He already knew what he wanted, he just had never dared to speak it out loud. He was laying beside him right now. Beka was quiet for a moment, but Yuri didn’t dare to look up at him.

“Do you think you’ll find them?” Beka asked, and Yuri scoffed, because that was the stupidest question he had ever heard. Beka was smart, and the more he asked, the more Yuri suspected he already knew. 

For fuck sake. 

“I already have,” he admitted, looking up to meet Beka’s gaze. For a moment, everything paused.

“Oh,” Beka said, and then he turned away. Yuri’s heart lurched, and he felt nausea rise in his throat. Fucking perfect. He had gone and screwed this whole thing the fuck up. He had screwed up the thing he valued the most. Yuri couldn't stay. He needed to go. He needed to get the fuck out of there, and he would walk to fucking Saint Petersburg if he had to.

“Sorry,” Yuri said, pushing up from the bed. “Sorry I’ll just-”

Beka shot up from the bed to sit, grabbing Yuri’s arm. Yuri froze and their gazes caught, both of them wide. What the fuck was going on?

“Where are you going?” Beka asked, and Yuri swallowed thickly. His breath was labored, and he had no idea what to do. Yuri had never been this scared before, not even standing face to face with barrels of guns. Still, there was no use in lying anymore, or trying to hide. 

“I didn’t-” Yuri started, hearing his own voice pathetically waiver. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to see that look on your face. That- I know that you don’t, okay! I know you don’t want me and I-” he rambled, and as he did, Beka’s eyes grew even wider.   
“Yuri Plisetsky, shut up,” he said sharply, and Yuri’s heart froze in his chest.

“Wha-?” he asked, and then he was yanked back to bed, landing heavily on his side. Beka’s hand came to cup his cheek, and then without pause guided their mouths together. Yuri gasped, still wide eyed and shocked, before a surge of emotions rushed through his system. He grabbed Beka tighter, and rolled them over in the bed to push Beka firmly into the mattress as he kissed him deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
